caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
Winterhaven's recent troubles
There are a number of troubles that have been plauging Winterhaven, largely beginning around 1607 CD. However, some earlier issues (such as those related to the nearby Dragon Burial Site) date back as far as 1572. General Situation There are several general issues that are on the townspeoples minds: Streetwise Check *'DC 10:' The townspeople are not very welcoming of strangers. Hard times are the norm lately. However, having saved Melindra Monerhan, most of Winterhaven's residents will at least hear out an adventurer's questions. *'DC 15:' Kobolds have been attacking the farms around Winterhaven. It's only a matter of time until they begin attacking the walls of Winterhaven. Eilian the Old in particular is a good source of information, especially when he has an ale or three... although he'd really rather talk about the beast he swears he saw streak over town nearly 40 years ago. *'DC 20:' People are really worried it's going to get worse before it gets better... if it gets better at all.What nobody seems to come right out and say is that without someone stopping the kobold raids, food will run out. Even worse, each child that goes missing steals what little is left of the town's hope. Shadowfell Keep There's a mysterious keep to the north... but nobody is saying much about it. Streetwise Check *'DC 10:' There's something evil to the north... a ruined building. It might be a castle, or just a keep, but it's old and abandoned. Worse, something dark is there. *'DC 15:' Salvana Wrafton offers: "That keep? Nobody goes there anymore. It's evil... I can just feel it. There are monsters! Vampires, or ghosts... maybe both! Nobody who values their life even goes up the north road anymore. *'DC 20:' Bairwin Wildarson : "That's a dangerous road, the north road. The few times I've headed north, I stay east of the main road... and that ruined keep. One night when I was coming home late, I wasn't paying attention, and I swear I almost ran right into a sleeping pack of goblins! I backed away into the woods, but I know they're still there. And who knows where they come from? We haven't seen goblins in years! You might want to ask Inget Monerhan, though... I hear her husband Tarthas has had run-ins with goblins before." *'DC 25:' The PCs find themselves consulting with Valthrun the Seer. Valthrun says, "That keep? It's got more of a story than you might suspect. It was built during the Elven Crusade nearly 400 years ago. Some sort of watchtower. Some say it was to guard against the armies of Bane, and to prevent them from turning away from fighting elves and attacking the rest of Agrarnon . (Remember, this was back before the Great Calamity. Back then, mountains weren't the natural guard against continent-wide invastion that they are now.) Others think the keep was to protect Agrarnon against something else... something from the north. Either way, it's long since outlived its usefulness, and now it's just a wreck. It's been that way since before I was born! But now you've got me curious... I'll look through my library. Why don't you check back with me in a day or so?"